


Batman in Bowling shoes

by QueenVictoria88



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Bonding, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Robin, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoria88/pseuds/QueenVictoria88
Summary: Dick has been living with Bruce for a little over a year and the two disagree a lot because Bruce hasn't figured out this Father thing. When something causes him to feel guilty about a fight they had, Bruce takes a break as Batman to just have fun with Dick instead of always pushing.Just a little happy one shot.





	Batman in Bowling shoes

User friendly saxophone music from the hired band is playing and clusters of voices can be heard rumbling through the Ballroom for a stuffy Gala. Bruce is trying hard to mask a yawn through another Wayne Tech Investor’s boring story about vacationing at the cape. He takes a swig of the imported champagne that costs more than his suit; and his suit was custom made by D&G. It’s rounding seven o’clock, he has another 45 minutes as Bruce Wayne and then he can go home and pay attention to what matters. A tray of decadent crab puffs go by and again get shoved into his face by an over zealous female caterer who shamefully fails at hiding her interest in the handsome billionaire. He again politely declines and thus the conversation gets focused on a topic that makes him uncomfortable. Bruce Wayne’s love life. 

“You have that boy now, Bruce. How’s he doing? He must at least be a nice tipping point for the opposite sex, no?” He says with a faint elbowing action to Bruce as he continues. “Billionaire and Father material? Am I right? Ah, ha,ha” The business man shamelessly scoffs carrying his own laughter.

Bruce’s brow slightly furrows at the thought of his taking on Dick Grayson a selling point for his sex life as if his ward were a ploy to bait women. But Bruce has more class, so he lets out a slight chuckle before he mops the floor. “No, Charles. Not quite. See as I am an orphan myself, I saw an opportunity to change a young man’s life.” 

Charles clears his throat as Bruce’s words stop the laughter and wins the crowd against Charles and his insensitive ideas.

“But to answer your question, he’s doing just fine. He’s excelling in his studies, in-fact he’s home now deep in his school work.” Bruce feels like a complete card. Truth was, he and Dick had another fight about how Grayson should spend his time. Dick, now a budding teenager, made a friend at school. He wanted the two of them to catch a movie, but Bruce wouldn’t listen, wouldn’t budge. He yelled and lectured and instead threatened to take his Robin costume away if he didn’t get his priorities straight. How being apart of Batman meant discipline and he had to finish his school work before patrol. They didn’t alway agree or get along and beyond their shared tragedies and vigilantism, the two didn’t have much in common.

“Must make you proud?” Sheila from accounting’s comment brings Bruce back on track.

“Certainly” Bruce shakes off the guilt and continues the facade. He reaches for more champagne that is floating by on a tray. He won’t be drinking it, but he has to look like he is.

Just then, Stuart King, another big time millionaire and owner of a large shipping firm speaks up having joined them. “Are we talking about children and their studies? Yes, Bruce. I’m a firm believer in discipline amongst the youth. Only hard work will equal to great success. And when there is a legacy on the line, structure is key.” He says as he pats the younger man he entered with on the back. The man is pale, and lack luster. He moves almost robotically. “Isn’t that right, JR.?”   
“Yes, Father.”   
“Everyone, I’d like you to meet my son and your future business partner, Stuart King JR.” The man’s pride was evident, but the uncomfortable stares didn’t go unnoticed by Bruce. Bruce had heard about Stuart’s son, but had yet to meet him. As they all shook the boy’s hand Bruce felt compelled to ask.   
“Welcome, just how old are you, son?”   
“I am fifteen, sir.”   
Bruce was shocked, he looked much older and the fact that the boy looked forlorn and mechanical gave Bruce an uneasy feeling. Ever the detective, Bruce began sizing up an investigation starting at the source. “Fifteen, my how mature for your age. My ward is just thirteen. And I can’t keep him still. What’s your poison? Sports? Clubs?” 

The boy immediately looks to his Father as it for permission to speak. Stuart King nods and then JR answers. “I don’t play organized sports, Mr. Wayne. Although, I am skilled and schooled in the ways and rules of a vast amount of sports games, I only play to learn.”  
  
“You must have some hobbies?” Bruce presses on.

Again the Father and son exchange a look. “I am privileged to enjoy a game of chess with my governess on Friday afternoons.” 

“Well Stuart, you have yourself a little genius there, don’t ya?” Ralph Wilkes comments as he too pats JR on the back.  
  
“Yes, he’s exceptional. He’ll make the perfect CEO.” 

“Oh what a wonderful future, JR running King Incorporated and Dick Grayson running Wayne Enterprises.” 

Bruce was lost in thought watching JR, the show pony there to impress his Father’s friends being ushered out of site by his governess to complete his programming of being the perfect son. His stomach felt queasy. 

“Was that too presumptuous Mr. Wayne? Mr. Wayne?….Bruce?” 

His head jilts back to reality and he loosens his knuckles. “Forgive me, Stacy. Yes, there could possibly be a future for Dick in the company. But I’m not putting any carts before any horses, he is only thirteen” he jokes and they all laugh. Another 35 minutes until the party is suppose to be over, but Bruce needs some air. “Please, do excuse me.” 

As he makes his way away from the group and through the crowd, praying he doesn’t get stopped by some eager employee attempting to chat business when secretly just wanting face-time with the boss, Bruce feels his bow tie begin to choke him. He nearly makes it to the front doors. Once he busts through them and is birthed into the outside atmosphere of fresh calm air he takes in a deep gulp. 

What am I doing? He thinks and before he can analyze anymore he looks out from the top of the front stairs to the building and see’s his car with his butler standing at the end of the valet waiting for him. Bruce waves to Alfred as he collects himself and makes the descent down the stairs with haste.  
  
“Alfred, is something wrong? You’re early?” 

“Certainly not, Master Bruce. Some thing just told me you would be making an early leave of tonight’s events.” Alfred swings the car door open.

“Is Dick okay?” 

“Master Richard is still in his room at the manor.” 

Bruce exhales again. Alfred does know him best. He proceeds to get into the car. “Is Dick still angry with me, Alfred?” 

Alfred smiles as he’s shutting the door and says. “Sir, all children test their limits and fight with their parents. I wouldn’t let it bother you.” *Slam*

Bruce stifles his response and awaits as Alfred makes his way to the driver side and into the car. “I’m not his parent, Alfred. Not yet. I— “ Bruce trails off.

“Something wrong sir?” Alfred turns back to Bruce with a kind face. How many years together and playing it coy works so well for him.

Bruce lowers his head, “Yes. But nothing I can’t fix.” 

————

Upon arriving home, Alfred assumes Bruce will want to change into Batman and immediately patrol, but instead Bruce makes his way upstairs. Giving Alfred a faint excuse.   
Alfred again smiles to himself as Bruce disappears. He chuckles softly, “Oh Master Bruce, I love how predictable you are.” 

Bruce knocks on the door, “Richard?” No answer. “Dick, it’s Bruce, can I come in?” Still no answer. Bruce opens the door to find the top half of Dick’s body sprawled out across his desk asleep amongst text books while the rest of him is sitting in his desk chair. A softness spreads across Bruce’s face. He goes over to the peaceful boy. Everything the kid had been through, all the trauma. Bruce hates that Dick shares the same pain. Bruce thought he knew what Dick needed, but he wasn’t his Father, just like Alfred wasn’t Bruce’s father. Even though they both try their best, sometimes their best isn’t enough. 

“Dick?” Bruce wakes him gently. 

Dick, seemingly confused looks at Bruce and then looks at the clock. “Bruce? We going on patrol early?” 

“No, son. Get up.” He commands.  
  
“I didn’t mean to fall asleep” Dick tries to say almost like he is apologizing.

“No, Dick, it’s not that. Follow me.” 

“What wrong?” 

“Everything.” 

“Bruce, you’re scaring me.” 

“Good, surprises can be scary.” 

“A surprise? For me? But-“ 

“—Come on Dick.” 

The two get in one of the more modest cars that Bruce owns and drive off. 

“Dick, I meant what I said. Being Robin is serious. It’s life or death out there and I will not risk your life. You do need to study and do well. You have to prepare for everything. And I’m sorry that means sacrifice at times. But only at times.” 

“What are we doing? I thought Batman doesn’t take a night off?” 

“He doesn’t—” They pull up in front of an older bowling alley in a quieter part of town, the type with no valet and no one who really cares about Bruce Wayne. Bruce turns the car off. “—But, he can take breaks. They’re important every now and again. I sorry Dick, I should have let you go to the movie. Is it too late to call your friend and meet him here?”  
  
Dick sits there silent. Eyes wide like he’s looking at an alien. He can’t believe he just got an apology from Bruce. Months of trying to get Bruce to just be his friend, but only getting the Batman in return has Dick gently pinching his arm to make sure he isn’t dreaming. He considers testing Bruce to make sure he’s really Bruce, but as he looks him over, he knows he’s serious. Dick relaxes and finally speaks with a feverish grin on his face, “Wait. Are you telling me, I’m going to get to see Bruce Wayne in bowling shoes... and bowl?!” 

Bruce gives a slow blink and nod as he grins, “Yes.” 

“Well you are right on your way for making up for today.” 

“Oh? Just what am I lacking?” 

“Pizza for dinner and all is forgiven!” Dick reaches out his hand.

Bruce smiles, “Fine, but only if you break 100 points in the first game.” Bruce reaches his hand out.

Dick grabs his hand and shakes it excitedly.“You’re so on! I’m going to wipe the floor with you! My hand-eye coordination—“

Dick continued the smack talk as the two got out of the car and walked to the front entrance. It was the first time since Dick had come to live with Bruce a little over a year ago that Dick felt like he could actually relax around the Dark Knight. He wasn’t trying to prove himself, he was just trying to beat the old man at bowling. It was a turning point in their relationship, a catalyst unknown to them until much later, a beginning of trust and respect that they could build off of for years to come. Even though it was a one off type of night, it made all the difference. Dick did break 100 points in the first round and he made Bruce buy three different types of pizza. The stomach ache later felt on patrol was worth every minute of watching Bruce eat greasy cheap bowling alley pizza with a knife and fork.


End file.
